


Carry Me Home (I can barely walk)

by Lxcekitty



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, best boyfriends chan and changbin, boys getting drunk, extremely mild vomit warning!!, idk what else to tag, minho cries for like two seconds, minho gets drunk trying to outdrink his friends, minho gets very drunk, soonie gets mentioned, this is cute promise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-03
Updated: 2020-04-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:08:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23465899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lxcekitty/pseuds/Lxcekitty
Summary: It was meant to be a normal Tuesday evening for him, curled up on the sofa with his own boyfriends, whilst they watched whatever movie they wanted or danced to whatever music Chan felt like playing that night; but instead he finds himself here in his best friends living room, drinking his friends under the table which is just as fun.
Relationships: Bang Chan/Lee Minho | Lee Know/Seo Changbin, Han Jisung | Han/Hwang Hyunjin
Kudos: 88





	Carry Me Home (I can barely walk)

**Author's Note:**

> hihi ♡ so i was feeling really down the other night and couldn't sleep so i wrote this and it made me feel better so hopefully it'll do the same for someone online ^.^ ♡
> 
> also if you're phobic of vomit or sick please be aware that minho throws up but its only mentioned and not graphic at all !!!
> 
> oh also i haven't proof read this properly yet so pls forgive any mistakes !

It was a typical night on campus, only it wasn’t as Minho’s sitting in Jisung and Hyunjin’s living room, attempting to outdrink his two younger friends whilst trying to maintain his own composure as Jisung lets his head fall backwards resulting in his entire body following with a _thump_ as he hits the rug they’re sitting on. Hyunjin promptly bursts into fits of laughter as he rolls around on the floor wiping tears from his eyes. 

“babe,” Hyunjin wheezes once he’s nearly finished laughing at his boyfriend, “are you okay?” 

Jisung only grunts out an affirmative before slurring an, “I’m out...” as he makes no moves to get up from where he’s slumped on the floor. 

Minho watches on in amusement as Hyunjin quirks his eyebrow as he tries to process what Jisung has just told him, eyes widening with questionable clarity when he figures it out. Hyunjin then tries to heave Jisung up from the floor and into a sitting position, “no babe, we can’t let Minho hyung win, I bet Seungmin 40,000 won,” 

“You can pay me in the morning, Jinnie,” Minho startles at the new voice and looks over to where Seungmin’s leaning against the doorframe with his arms crossed and a smug smile on his face. 

“no fair!” Hyunjin whines, though he doesn't protest as Seungmin walks over and pushes him gently down to lay beside his boyfriend, who’s quietly mumbling to himself.

“look Jinnie, the ceiling’s spinnin’,” 

Minho laughs at that as he looks up himself and finds that yes, the ceiling is in fact spinning, the stars that Hyunjin and Felix had painted there when they’d first moved in were now revolving on the ceiling making him feel nauseous and so quickly returns his drunken attention onto Seungmin who’s grinning at him. 

“good evening, hyung,” he starts and Minho can already tell that the younger wants something out of him, “I see you’ve made your way through the best part of our drink collection,” 

Minho shrugs and takes a large swig of Jisung’s abandoned cheaply flavoured soju that he left on the table, he pulls the bottle away from his mouth and looks Seungmin in the eyes with a sultry gaze as he shrugs and says, “what damage is a little more?” 

Jisung and Hyunjin apparently find this hilarious as they fall into another fit of laughter from where they’re rolling around on the floor together, bodies entwined. It’s amazing really, how far these two have come in such a short amount of time, at the start of the semester Jisung and Hyunjin hated each other’s guts. But after weeks of nasty word exchanges and almost fist fights, that Seungmin and Minho had to meditate to prevent them from killing each other, the two boys somehow fell in love and all Minho can do is smile and support them, in the same way they’ve supported him. 

“that’s it!” Jisung exclaims as he suddenly sits up, dislodging Hyunjin, who was resting happily on his shoulder.

“what’s what?” Minho asks, trying to keep up with the conversation. He'd rather die than admit that maybe he’d already drank too much and that the world was beginning to slow down around him, his competitive nature getting the best of him when his two friends placed a bet on him. 

It was meant to be a normal Tuesday evening for him, curled up on the sofa with his own boyfriends, Changbin and Chan whilst they watched whatever movie they wanted or danced to whatever music Chan felt like playing that night; but instead he finds himself here in this mess, though he’s hardly complaining, drinking his friends under the table was just as fun. 

Maybe he should call his boyfriends and let them know he’ll be home late. 

That thought is quickly forgotten as Jisung speaks again and Minho desperately tries to cobble the slurred sentences together enough for him to make sense of them. 

“Hyunjinnie, baby, I know how we can get your money back!” Jisung says excitedly as he helps to heave his boyfriend up into a sitting position, the taller clearly more wasted than he was, which Minho found surprising, given his unfair height advantage. 

“‘m listening,” Hyunjin mumbles as he lets his head fall back onto Jisung’s shoulder. 

Jisung’s eyes brighten as he turns to Seungmin, the only sober boy in the room, though Minho could’ve sworn he saw him steal a beer from Jisung’s pile at the start of the evening. 

“Minnie, I bet you 2000 won that you can beat Minho in a drinking contest,” 

“Jisung he’s already-” 

“you’re on, Kim,” Minho challenges with a grin on his face as he reaches his hand out for Seungmin to shake. 

Truth be told, Minho doesn’t know what he’s signing himself up for but it’s a challenge and Minho likes those. 

“alright, Lee, bring it on,” Seungmin smirks, shakes his hand and passes him another bottle.

♡ ♡ ♡ ♡ ♡ ♡ ♡ ♡

Okay, so maybe this was a mistake, Minho belatedly thinks as he looks around the room and finds that he can barely see straight. not that he is, he supposes which forces an amused laugh out of him, shortly followed by a hiccup. 

He’s at least 3 more bottles in than he was an hour ago and is beginning to regret his decision to out drink Seungmin, the younger boy looks completely composed much to his frustration, but he doesn’t miss the slight haze to his eyes and the flush on his cheeks, giving him away. 

He downs the last half a bottle, as Jisung cheers for him, he groans and slams it down on the table with an, “I’m done, ‘m out,” 

“wise,” Seungmin smirks, “wouldn’t of let you have another bottle anyway, I don’t want your boyfriends to kill me, especially when I’m half conscious, and can't defend myself like this,” 

Minho quirks his eyebrows, or at least tries to at the idea that Seungmin was much more wasted than he let on. _ha lightweight!_ He smirks and makes a mental note to schedule a rematch sometime.

“so the bets off?” Hyunjin asks dejectedly from the couch where Jisung’s passed out on top of him. 

Minho smiles, “maybe,” he says, unsure of what the question actually was, “ask me tomorrow instead,” 

Seungmin pulls his phone out from his pocket and squints comically as he tries to focus on the brightly lit screen, using his index finger to shakily navigate his way through his phone, grumbling out a, “the hell is my password?” 

“old man,” Minho giggles before he can stop himself.

“hey,” Seungmin frowns at him, “‘m tryna call your boyfriends,” 

“ _My_ boyfriends?” Minho says surprised. 

“Yes, _your_ boyfriends, hyung,” Hyunjin speaks up, emphasising Seungmins point, the younger having seemingly sobered up a little. 

“I have more than one?” he asks, eyes widening at the amazement of his discovery, “since when?” 

“since the end of first year,” Seungmin tells him with a fond smile on his face as he remembers how the three of them used to dance around each other awkwardly.

Minho's eyes widen further as he suddenly remembers that he has two gorgeous boyfriends waiting for him at home, “oh yeah! I love them!” he says with confidence.

“I know,” Seungmin nods, as he holds his phone up to his ear and starts speaking about something Minho couldn’t care less about as he's much more interested in the strange stain in the rug. 

Now that there wasn’t a drink in his hand or the warm feeling of the soju going down his throat, Minho really starts to feel the effect the achohol’s having on him. Is he swaying or is it the room? He doesn’t quite know but he doesn’t like it much. As he looks around the familiar living room it’s like it’s in slow motion, everything in his view lagging a few seconds behind what he’s doing, he frowns for a moment before deciding that it’s kind of cool, even if it makes him feel sick. 

Before he knows it, there’s a large and warm hand wrapping itself around his arm as something warm and wet gets pressed against his forehead, he grumbles and pulls away before he opens his eyes, not realising that he’d closed him. But he’s determined to keep his eyes open when he sees the beautiful man in front of him. 

“hey baby,” his boyfriend says, voice filled with amusement, “were you having fun?” 

“hey...” Minho drawls, finding that speech was suddenly much harder as he leans into Chan, “I was just talking ‘bout you,” 

“you were?” Chan plays along, “damn I must’ve missed it. Why don’t you tell us at home?” 

“is Soonie going to be there?” he suddenly asks, feeling a wave of upset crash into him as he’s reminded of his precious cat back at his parents house, he whines pitifully and pushes his face into Chan’s chest as he feels warm tears slip from his eyes. 

“not this time, sorry baby,” Chan comforts him, stroking a hand through his drunk boyfriend’s hair whilst looking helplessly over to where Changbin’s carrying a still passed out Jisung back into his and Hyunjin’s bedroom, the latter following behind, hand gripping the back of Changbin’s navy crew neck for guidance. 

Thankfully, Minho’s crying subsided by the time Changbin returned from tucking the two younger boyfriends into bed, leaving behind a glass of water and some painkillers for the morning. He joins Chan on the floor next to where he’s crouched with Minho’s head still in his chest, only this time he’s giggling to himself, about what? Chan has no idea but smiles along.

“Jeez, he’s such a messy drunk,” Changbin says fondly as he helps Chan to pull Minho away from Chan’s chest, their boyfriend glancing up and meeting their eyes for a second as he smiles brightly at them. 

“Hyungs,” he slurs, “take me home, please,” 

“that’s where we’re going baby, don’t worry,” Changbin assures him, “now hop on,” 

Minho looks around affronted by Changbin’s words as he gesture for him to get on his younger boyfriends back, “no, I wan’ walk,” 

“Minho,” Chan warns him, grip still strong on his shoulders to keep him steady, “you know that’s not a good idea, baby,” 

“I can walk,” Minho tells him, “so I'm going to,”

His two boyfriends sigh in defeat and Seungmin laughs from the arm of the sofa, watching this whole ordeal with this phone camera out. Changbin turns to him eyes dangerous as he says, “don’t think I’m not finished with you either, trying to poison our angel with more alcohol than he can handle,” 

“Hyung it wasn’t my idea, it was Sungies!” Seungmin argues the gleeful smile never leaving his face. 

“well I guess he won’t remember by tomorrow, so your arguments valid,” Changbin relents, “but I’m still not impressed,”

“oh Binnie,” Chan sighs, fondly, “let them have their fun, you’ve been more drunk than this before,” 

“have not,” Changbin pouts and Seungmin almost falls off the arm he’s perched on as he laughs. 

“anyway let’s get going,” Chan concludes as he picks up Minho, ignoring his protests mixed with disorientated laughter, “we need to get this stubborn boyfriend of ours in bed,”

“get home safely, hyungs,” 

♡ ♡ ♡ ♡ ♡ ♡ ♡ ♡ 

Getting home was harder than any of them had expected, with Minho stopping halfway through to puke in a campus bush and crying over it for 10 minutes before demanding to be carried the rest of the way home but they managed. 

Chan leaves Changbin to try and wrestle Minho into the bathroom to brush his teeth, in favour of fetching water, painkillers and a bucket from their small kitchen. 

When he returns to the bedroom, he stands by the doorway and watches as Changbin tries not to get kicked in the face from where he’s trying to remove Minho’s leather trousers, knowing how uncomfortable he would be sleeping in those. 

“Binnie,” Minho giggles as he looks shyly up at him, “at least buy me a drink first,” 

“Oh, I think you’ve had quite enough of those for tonight baby,” Changbin counters as he gets the final part of Minho’s foot out of his trousers and throws them in the vague direction on the laundry basket. 

“but I wan’ you to buy me a drink,” Minho pouts, his eyes tearing up again. 

“another time angel,” Chan says as he steps further into the room, settling the water and painkillers on the bedside table, “but for right now I think sleep is a good idea,” 

Minho doesn’t protest and lets Changbin manoeuvre him towards the middle of the bed, lying still on his back as he waits for Chan and Changbin to join him. 

Warmth envelopes him moments later and Minho relaxes into their soft touches and soft whispers. 

“good night baby, I love you,” 

“good night, sweetheart,” 

“‘mm night,”

♡ ♡ ♡ ♡ ♡ ♡ ♡ ♡ 

The following morning Minho's amazed as he doesn’t throw up as soon as he opens his eyes, in fact he doesn’t feel all that nauseous but the headache pounding inside his skull makes up for it. 

“good morning, Min, how’re you feeling?” Chan asks softly to his left, moving to hand him the painkillers and glass of water. 

“delicate,” Minho replies dryly, his voice making his brain shake inside his head, only making the ache worse, “fuck I’m never drinking again,” 

“that’s what you said last week, baby,” Changbin grumbles from his right side as he feigns sleep. 

Minho hums and hands the water back to Chan before lying back in bed and snuggling into the warmth of Changbin’s broad back, letting Chan's arms snake around his waist. They’ve got nothing to do today, which makes it the perfect day to stay in bed, even if it is with a hangover. 

A sudden thought sparks in his mind and he smirks to himself as he pulls himself closer to Changbin. 

“Jinnie ‘n Jisungie have 9ams today,”

“you’re so evil,” Chan laughs from behind him and Minho smiles, not denying the fact.

“it’s their own fault for trying to challenge the great Lee Minho,”

“whatever you say baby, just go back to sleep,” 

and so he does, warm and happy and still very hungover in his boyfriends’ arms, what a pleasant way to spend a Wednesday morning. 

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoyed it ♡ kudos & comments/requests always appreciated ♡
> 
> please please stay safe and inside right now and if you're struggling then please feel free to dm me on twitter and we can talk about minho's cats or something ♡♡ @ uljimasvt ♡


End file.
